When I first met him
by I.Love.Lollipops
Summary: The first time I met him he ran into me on his skateboard.
1. Axel PoV

**My second fanfic ever. I must say I'm rather pleased with how this turned out. Even though they are both ooc... Oh well it was the best I could do.  
**

**Edit: Nothings changed. Just fixed a few spelling mistakes :)  
**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts. If I did believe me you'd know.  
**

**When I first met him**

The first time I met him, I was awestruck by his appearance. His blonde hair stood up in all directions, and his eyes were the most beautiful blue , I've ever seen. His head was clearly up in the clouds, his gaze completely unfocused. He was standing on his skateboard, and suddenly I noticed that he was heading in my direction.

"Watch ou-" Too late. He ran directly into me. I fell and hit my head hard on the ground. For a second everything was black. Then all the other colours came back all at once, and I was blinded. Slowly my eyes got used to the light, and I noticed a worried voice talking to me.

"-god, are you okay? Shit, shit, shit, shit, what to do?" The voice asked panicky. "He's still breathing so I shouldn't perform CPR. I don't know how to perform CPR! Keep breathing, you hear me? Oh god, what to do? I should... I should... Call an ambulance! Yes, that's what I'll do!" I heard him fumbling after something. "Shit, where's my phone?" More fumbling. "There it is! Okay... Umm... 9... 1... 1... Okay, it's calling..." A pause, then. "Hi, my name is Roxas... Yeah, well I ran a boy over on my skateboard. Erh, ran into him. And now he's just lying on the ground... I don't know. His eyes are open, but he hasn't talked at all. Could you please come quick? Erh, right. I'm in Twilight Town, right next to the school... Please do. Bye."

He started pacing back and forth. A couple of minutes later, I could hear sirens in the background.

"Thank god, they're here." The voice now identified as Roxas said with relief. I tried turning my head so that I could see the ambulance. Not a good idea. That hurt.

"Ouch." I mumbled. Apparently Roxas heard me. He stopped pacing, and worried blue eyes came into my view.

"You're awake. Thank god, I thought you had become braindead or something like that."

"Well, I haven't." I mumbled. I heard the ambulance pull up against the sidewalk.

"Are you Roxas?" A new voice asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not hurt. It's the boy here." He sounded extremely worried.

"I'm fine." I tried sitting up. A very bad idea. I feel down when I was halfway up, and hit my head. Again. And for a few seconds everything was black. When the colours came back, I was inside the ambulance, and some dude was strapping me to the stretcher.

"What are you doing?" I asked sounding slightly offended.

"Oh, you're awake. Well I'm strapping you to the stretcher, so that you won't fall of when we start driving." He smiled at me.

"Okay..." I didn't smile back. We started driving. Then the parademic asked me: "What's your name?"

"Axel Flynn. Got it memorized?" I smirked.

"Yes, I will just write it down here. How old are you?"

"What, are we playing 20 questions?"

"No, but I need to know some things about you, before I start giving you painkillers." He explained. This man was no fun.

"Sure, sure. I'm 18."

"Okay." He scribbled it down on his block. "Do you take any medication?"

"Nope." This was boring.

"Do you have any allergies towards any kind of medication?"

"Nope." And this went on and on till we arrived at the hospital. I didn't even have to stand up, when we got there. They carried me in on the stretcher. I noted with suprise, that Roxas had come along with the ambulance. He had probably been sitting in the front. He looked very guilty.

While we were waiting in the emergency room, he asked worriedly: "How are you?"

"I'm fine." I grinned. "Besides, who wouldn't be talking to a cutie like you." He blushed. I decided that that was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"Stop that!" He demanded.

"Why should I?" My grin got wider.

"Because I told you to." He was starting to sound annoyed.

"Since when did you become the boss of me, cutie?" This was fun.

"Since now. Stop it!" He was definetly annoyed now.

"Don't wanna." My grin got if possible even wider. Roxas sighed.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"Way to change the topic. But I guess I will tell you anyway. The name is Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?"

"Umm... Yeah, sure. My name is Roxas." He smiled a tiny smile.

"I know." I smirked. He looked creeped out.

"How do you know?"

"Heard you say it on the phone."

"Oh... Wait you were conscious at that time?" He sounded angry.

"Yup." I said, popping the p.

"Why didn't you say anything? I was so worried!"

"Didn't want to. Besides, I hit my head pretty hard. I wasn't really thinking that clearly." That made him look guilty.

"Sorry... I wasn't watching where I was going."

"I noticed."

"I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?" Damn, he was giving me the kicked puppy look. How could anyone say no to that?

"Of course I can, Roxy-poo." I grinned.

"Don't call me that!" He was blushing again.

"You'd rather be called cutie?"

"No! Call me Roxas!"

"Don't wanna." I was grining again. His response was interrupted by a female nurse.

"Axel Flynn, if you would come this way please." I stood up - this time with out any problems - and walked over to her.

"Hi Axel." She smiled at me. "My name is Aerith." She started walking. I looked back at Roxas and asked: "Will you wait for me?"

"Yeah." He smiled a super cute smile and waved at me. I waved back and walked after Aerith. Then some boring examinations followed. I had a concussion. They gave me some Panodiles, and then I was allowed to go. I stopped by the emergency room, to find Roxas. He was sitting in the chair i left him in.

"Hey Roxy-poo, ready to go home?" He glared at me.

"Stop calling me that! And yeah I'm more than ready to go home."

"I won't stop." I said with a grin.

"Fine, whatever." He said. Then he asked: "What's wrong with you?"

"Have a concussion. They gave me some painkillers, and now I'm allowed to go home." By now we were in the front of the hospital.

"Okay. Well my home is in that direction so... I'll see you la-" I pressed my lips to his. A short but sweet kiss. When I pulled back he was blushing, looking absolutely adorable.

"I'll definetly see you later." I smirked and walked away, throwing him a wave over my shoulder.

**The end**

**That was the first chapter. I will post the second chapter in a few minutes. The next chapter is from Roxas PoV  
**


	2. Roxas PoV

**Here is the second chapter. Hope you like it ^^  
**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own Kingdom Hearts...  
**

**When I first met him**

I was on my way home from school. I was standing on my skateboard, not really paying attention to where I was going. Suddenly I heard a voice saying: "Watch ou-" And then I ran into something. Or rather. Someone. The one I had run into was a tall boy with flamingly red hair. He was beautiful. But I didn't have time to think about that. Why not? you may ask. Because I just ran into him on my skateboard, and he was just lying there, staring of into the distance. He should be throwing insults at me, not just be lying there. I was getting really worried.

"Oh god, are you okay? Shit, shit, shit, shit, what to do?" I asked panicky. Was he still breathing? "He's still breathing, so I shouldn't perform CPR. I don't know how to perform CPR! Keep breathing, you hear me? Oh god, what to do? I should... I should... Call an ambulance! Yes, that's what I'll do!" I fumbled after my phone. Couldn't find it. "Shit where's my phone?" I fumbled some more, and finally found it. It was in my backpocket. "There it is! Okay... Umm... 9... 1... 1... Okay, it's calling..."

I heard a few beeps and then a voice said: "This is the alarm central. Who am I talking to."

"Hi, my name is Roxas."

"How can I help you Roxas?"

"Yeah, well I ran a boy over on my skateboard. Erh, ran into him. And now he's just lying on the ground."

"Is he conscious or not?"

"I don't know. His eyes are open, but he hasn't talked at all. Could you please come quick?"

"First I need to know where you are."

"Erh, right. I'm in Twillight Town right next to the school."

"Alright. I'll send an ambulance to you now."

"Please do. Bye."

"Goodbye."

I hung up the phone and started pacing back and forth. For what felt like an eternity later, I heard sirens in the background.

"Thank god, they're here." I said, relief filling my voice. Then I heard a quiet "Ouch." coming from where the guy was lying. I was over by his side in a second and looked him into the eyes. They were an acid green.

"You're awake. Thank god, I thought you had become braindead or something like that."

"Well, I haven't." He mumbled. Then I heard the ambulance pull up against the sidewalk. I walked towards the paramedic that came out of the ambulance.

"Are you Roxas?" He asked.

"Yeah, but I'm not hurt. It's the boy here." My voice sounded very worried.

"I'm fine." The boy said. Then he tried sitting up. His arm gave away when he was halfway there. Then he fell and hit his head, for the second time that day. His eyes glazed over.

"No!" I said panicky. I started walking towards the boy, but the paramedic got there first.

"Demyx!" He called. Another paramedic came out of the ambulance. This one was carrying a stretcher.

"That one's out cold. That's too bad. If he was awake I'd totally be hitting on him." The one called Demyx said.

"Demyx!" The other said in a stern voice.

"I know, I know." Demyx chirped. "Let's get this guy into the ambulance, an then hit the road."

"Umm... Can I come along?" I asked while they were putting the guy on the stretcher.

"Sure you can." Demyx said. He then got the evil eyes from the other parademic. "What? He looks really worried, and it's not like we can just leave him here. Besides, if anyone asks we will just say that he's this guys cousin. No worries." Demyx grinned at his own plan.

"Fine. Just seat yourself in the front." The other paramedic said to me. And I did just that. A few moments later Demyx hopped into the front seat. He beamed at me and then said: "Hi there. How are you? Me? I'm great. So how do you know the unconscious guy? Really? That's interesting. How old are you? I'm 23." And he just went on and on.

Whenever I tried to answer his questions he would interrupt me, so I just gave up trying. While Demyx chatted with himself I sat there worrying about the guy. Was he going to be okay? I hoped his head didn't hurt to much. In almost no time we were at the hospital. I walked out of the ambulance, and followed the two paramedics into the emergency room. The guy I had run into were being carried on a stretcher between them. When we had gotten into the emergency room, they seated him in a chair and then walked away. I walked over to him and asked worriedly: "How are you?"

"I'm fine." He grinned. "Besides, who wouldn't be talking to a cutie like you?" I blushed.

"Stop that!" I demanded.

"Why should I?" His grin got wider.

"Because I told you to." I was getting a little annoyed.

"Since when did you become the boss of me, cutie?"

"Since now. Stop it!" I was becoming more annoyed by the second.

"Don't wanna." His grin was almost splitting his head in two. I sighed and decided to change the topic.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Way to change the topic. But I guess I will tell you anyway. The name is Axel. A-X-E-L. Got it memorized?" This guy was funny. And weird.

"Umm. Yeah, sure. My name is Roxas." I smiled a little.

"I know." He said smirking. All the alarm bells in my head went off.

"How do you know?" I asked, sounding suspicious.

"Heard you say it on the phone."

"Oh... Wait you were conscious at that time?" I sounded a little angry.

"Yup." he answered, popping the p.

"Why didn't you say anything? I was so worried!"

"Didn't want to. Besides, I hit my head pretty hard. I wasn't really thinking that clearly." I immediatly felt guilt overtaking my features.

"Sorry... I wasn't watching were I was going."

"I noticed."

"I'm really sorry. Can you forgive me?" I looked at him pleadingly.

"Of course I can, Roxy-poo." he grinned.

"Don't call me that!" I was blushing again.

"You'd rather be called cutie?"

"No! Call me Roxas!"

"Don't wanna." He was grinning that gigantic grin again. Before I could form a proper response a female nurse called out: "Axel Flynn, if you would come this way please." Axel stood up and walked over to the nurse. He then looked back at me and asked: "Will you wait for me?"

"Yeah." I smiled at him and waved. he waved back and then followed the nurse. What felt like hours later he came back.

"Hey Roxy-poo, ready to go home?" He asked. I glared at him.

"Stop calling me that! And yeah I'm more than ready to go home."

"I won't stop." He said with a grin.

"Fine, whatever." I said. Then I asked. "What's wrong with you?"

"Have a concussion. They gave me some painkillers, and now I'm allowed to go home." By now we were in front of the hospital.

"Okay. Well my home is in that direction so... I'll se you la-" I was interrupted by him, pressing his lips against mine. The kiss was short but sweet. When he pulled back I just stared at him.

"I'll definetly see you later." He smirked and walked away, throwing me a wave over his shoulder.

**The end**

**That was it. I'm working on a sequel called 'The second time I met him'. If you have read this then please spend a bit of your time to drop a review. I don't care if it's just a smiley, just please review. Then I will be very happy :)  
**


End file.
